


Vorfreude (Part 3)

by pressedinthepages



Series: Vorfreude [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cravings, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Smut, Vomiting, oh shit we're having a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedinthepages/pseuds/pressedinthepages
Summary: The family begins to grow, though not without it’s quirks.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Series: Vorfreude [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832521
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Vorfreude (Part 3)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had a couple of requests to continue this little series, so here we go! I do have plans to do probably one more chapter, though I wouldn’t be against taking it further into the dad!Jask.

Months have passed, to no avail. Winter has come and gone, gentle flowers peeking through the last persistent remnants of frost. You still bleed like clockwork every month, but not for lack of trying. 

Jaskier is stubborn even with the most trivial things, so it’s no surprise that he has made it his life’s mission to have you carry his child. For as long as you’ve known him, he’s been insatiable, but now even you are having a bit of trouble keeping up with him. 

Now, you lay awake in bed, Jaskier’s head resting on your chest as your fingers run lightly through his hair. You can feel the moment he wakes, his breathing quieting a bit when his hand gently rubs little circles over your bare stomach. You’ve both gotten in the habit of sleeping naked, since you seem to end up that way more often than not. 

Jaskier’s hand moves lower, carefully brushing through the little curls around your core. You hum, a tinge of a groan in the noise. You’re so  _ tired,  _ but Jaskier only tilts his head up and places a sweet kiss to your lips before moving down, settling between your legs. As his tongue laps at your core you look down, catching those piercing blue eyes that are hazy with lust. 

“Oh, Jaskier…” you moan as he throws his arm to rest over your hips, effectively pinning you to the bed. His free hand is occupied as well, dextrously curling a finger into your cunt, quickly followed by a second as a sweet warmth envelops you. 

Jaskier hums happily against you, and then continues humming, apparently composing as he brings you to your peak. You roll your eyes a bit, a smile coming to your face nonetheless at your husband’s quirks. His music flows through his soul and bleeds into all that he does, and lovemaking is no exception. 

Your hips try to buck into his touch but Jaskier’s arm holds you firmly. Jaskier himself, however, is more than happy to give you what you need. A mischievous glint finds its place in his eye, and with a simple quirk of his brow, crook of his fingers, and suck of his lips, you plummet into your climax, slow and sweet, like a book pushed open by the wind, its pages fluttering in its wake.

You feel him hover over you and you bracket your legs around his waist. Jaskier runs his length through the wetness of your core a few times before pushing in slowly. Your back arches into his chest and Jaskier catches your lips with his own, crowding you back into the bed. It creaks with every slow thrust of his hips, the wood old and tired with all of the use it has been getting as of late. 

Jaskier hums a quiet whisper of your name into your ear over and over, his thrusts speeding up ever so slightly as his hands rove over your body. Your own loop around his neck, your nails scratching lightly against his shoulders. 

“Jaskier, please, let me…” You plant one foot on the bed and shift your hips, twisting the two of you to switch places. Jaskier now lays beneath you, his cock still buried deep inside of you. You brace yourself on his chest and push yourself up, Jaskier’s hands moving to hold your waist as you begin to move.

You set a breathtaking pace, snapping your hips to his as your pleasure builds once more. “Fuck, my heart, I won’t- I won’t be able to ha-” Jaskier’s voice drops off with a low groan as your movements suddenly change, burying him all the way inside as you thrust your hips forward and back, dragging the peak of your core along his skin. 

“Go on, love, do it, I need it, please…” you purr, and you watch as Jaskier’s head falls back with a (quite frankly dramatic) moan. His cock twitches inside of you, spilling his seed as your thrusts speed sloppily, chasing your own high. It finally hits you just as Jaskier’s is slowing, a bright release of tension that claims your senses, leaving you breathless.

You fall onto your side, Jaskier pulling you close as he threads his fingers into your hair. He continues to hum quietly as his lips press a kiss onto the crown of your head, breathing in deeply as his heart returns to normal.

“Jaskier?” you murmur, your eyelids heavy with exhaustion. 

“Yes, my love?”

Your hand runs lightly through the coarse hair on his chest as you listen to his heart beating under your ear. You feel yourself start to drift off but Jaskier pulls you back with a whisper of your name. 

“What do we do…” your voice is small, only a mumble in the dim light in the room, “What do we do if this never works?”

Jaskier falls quiet, and you can just see the way that he bites the inside of his cheek, mulling deep in his own thoughts. “Well,” he whispers, “we just keep trying, or we could even go to one of the big cities, find an orphanage, I’m sure that there are plenty of children there that need a home too…”

You hum, nuzzling further into his chest as his fingers draw light circles over your back. “I’d like to keep trying for a while,” you reply, yawning as Jaskier pulls you close.

“Me too, my love, me too…”

* * *

Sunlight filters lazily through the window, spring having now fully appeared in your part of the continent. Birds chirp their way through the air, their song sweet and light in the promise of a warm day. That is, until the peaceful moment is broken once more with the violent sounds of retching.

You are bent over a bucket yet again, emptying the contents of your stomach into it for the fourth day in a row. You’ve been nauseous all week, you’re exhausted, and your breasts feel so terribly swollen that you can’t bring yourself to wear anything even the slightest bit constricting. 

Jaskier sits at your back, dutifully holding your hair for you. When you slowly come back up he hands you a rag, letting you wipe off your mouth. You look over at him when he passes you a cup with water, finding him pale and more than a little concerned. 

“I’m going to get the healer,” Jaskier says, and you start to sputter your argument once more. You feel  _ fine,  _ just a little  _ off.  _ “I won’t hear any of this today love,” he says, already throwing on his doublet and shoving his feet into his boots. You try one last time, giving him your best doe eyes and little pouted lips, and you see him hesitate at the door.

“No, no,  _ no _ , no, you’ll not do that again,” Jaskier shakes his head, practically sprinting out of the doorway in his haste. “I’ll not be long, DRINK THE WATER, I love you!”

You huff, pushing yourself up to dump the contents of the bucket out of the window.  _ It is odd,  _ you think, settling back into the bed,  _ I can’t begin to think what this could be… _

* * *

“You’re with child.”

Your mouth falls agape as your breath hitches in your throat. Jaskier’s hand is like a vice on your own, and when you look over to him you can see his beautiful blue eyes swimming with unshed tears. The healer begins to gather her things from where she had laid them out on the bed, leaving out a small mortar and pestle and some bunches of herbs. 

She grinds up some of the herbs and adds them to a small bottle, followed by some light, hazy liquid. The healer passed the bottle to you, motioning for you to drink. You do, and immediately feel less nauseous. 

“Now, that’s just fennel and ginger mixed with a swallow’s worth of wine, take that once a week for the sickness. Other than that, though, only drink water. The baby needs it, as do you, dear,” the healer says as Jaskier still clutches your hand, staring open-mouthed at her. 

“I’m-” he starts, “I’m going to be a father?”

“Yes, dear, and I’m sure the two of you will be just fine.” The healer leaves, refusing the bag of coins that Jaskier had set on the table for her. 

“Jaskier?” you whisper, unable to hold back your smile as you look at your husband. The tears fall freely down Jaskier’s cheeks now as he starts to laugh, practically falling into your lap and holding you in his arms. 

“This is really happening, right?” he murmurs, pulling back to rest his forehead on yours. 

“It all kind of feels like a dream…” you thread your fingers through his hair and kiss him softly, a sweet whisper of your love. You stay like that for some time, basking in each other as the day passes on.

* * *

“Jaskier…”

A snore.

_ “Jaskier…”  _ You shake him a bit, nudging his shoulder lightly to jostle him awake.

He groans, rolling to face you. You can appreciate the way that the moonlight glances over the planes of his cheeks and down his nose, just barely kissing the curve of his lips. But only for a moment, for you are on a mission. 

“Please, my love…”

Jaskier huffs, squinting open one eye and peering up at you. You put on your best loving smile, your hands resting lightly atop the small mound of your stomach. 

“The baby’s hungry,” you whisper, rubbing your hand in a circle over your abdomen. You’ve taken to wearing much looser dresses now, though you have kept the habit of staying naked in the evenings. Not so much for convenience, but because it’s so fucking hot that you may actually die, or so it feels like. 

Jaskier pushes himself up with a groan, turning and sitting at your side. “And what, pray tell, is the baby hungry for?” His hand rests atop yours, feeling along where the baby rests just inside of you. His voice is thick with exhaustion, but his eyes are clear and mirthful, teasing as always. 

“Pickles...and honey.”

Jaskier’s features crinkle, his brows furrowing and his lips turning downward. “Together? Are you sure-”

“Yes, positive. But it’s too damn hot for me to move.”

Jaskier chuckles, kissing you lightly on the forehead. “Of course, dear. Give me just a minute, I’ll be back.”

You watch as he pads out of the room, ruffling his hair a bit as he goes. You feel bad for waking him up, but that feeling soon fades when he returns with his bounty in hand. He passes over the jar of pickled cucumbers and a bowl of honey, your mouth watering at the sight. 

As Jaskier settles back under the covers you tuck in, smothering the pickle in honey before practically inhaling it, a small moan falling from your lips at the instant satisfaction. Jaskier only shakes his head with a smile, pulling the sheet up over his chest. 

“You know, I can’t wait to meet this little nutcase, if this is what he’s so intent on eating.”

“Oh,” you say through a mouthful, swallowing before speaking again, “you think it’s a boy?”

Jaskier shrugs, dragging his fingers up and down your stomach. You’re not terribly large, but it’s certainly clear that you’re carrying a child. 

“I don’t know, I go back and forth…” Jaskier yawns, his fingers slowing on your skin. You lean over to place a kiss to the crown of his head as his eyes fall closed, and you set the jar and bowl down on your bedside table. You think you’ve probably had enough for the evening, but you can’t really tell. Though, as you watch the way that the moonlight shines over the honey, you feel your resolve waning.

One more pickle won’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading :) you can find me on tumblr @pressedinthepages


End file.
